katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
We Love Katamari Cutscenes
Throughout the game of We ♥ Katamari, cutscenes will gradually be unlocked as the player completes more of the fans' requests. They are a sort of Prologue to the Katamari series, showing the events of The King of All Cosmos' childhood, leading up to The Prince's birth, taking a very dramatic and serious tone with the use of Opera and other classical music, and never using spoken dialogue of any sort. Each cutscene is about 40-45 seconds long. Cutscenes Chapter 1 - The Path of the Lion The High King (The King's father) is seen, looming over the King as a child while he diligently does his school work. The King is a very busy child, doing all sorts of activities, including piano lessons, ballet, boxing, and other labor intensive activities. When he fails to complete one of these tasks, the High King punishes him harshly. As the King and his father drive by two happy boys playing on the sidewalk, the King stares out of the car at the boys longily, clearly showing his depression. Chapter 2 - Claws of a Tiger The King is in a boxing match against another boy, while the High King watches on from outside the ring. The bell sounds, and the opponents fight eachother harshly, though the King ultimately loses. On the champion's podium, the King stands in 2nd place holding a small trophy, with his earlier opponent proudly standing on top of the 1st place square while holding the Champion's Belt above his head. (And an unrelated rabbit stands on the 3rd place square, holding a carrot as his prize.) While heading home that night, the High King observes the trophy disapprovingly, before throwing it off the bridge and walking away. The King looks horrified at the treacherous act, and watches it sink into the river. Chapter 3 - Hangdog Boogie Now an adolescent, the King grows tired of his father's abuse, and begins behaving rebelliously to go against him (while sporting off a new pompadour hair style as well.) Finally, the King runs away from home on a motorcycle after arguing with his father over a piece of strawberry cake. Walking through the city streets on his own, two punks mock the King's head from the side of the street. The King chooses to fight them. The three of them cause chaos in the city with their fighting, and the King is shown waking up in the morning in a pile of trash on the side of the road, indicating that he most likely lost. The King's pompadour falls off onto the ground, and he picks it up before walking off into the sunrise, unsure of where to go next. Chapter 4 - My Sweet Kitty Cat The viewer is shown The Queen, slightly younger, quietly eating her lunch alone in her home. The Cuckoo-Clock sounds, and she rushes out to go somewhere, while holding part of a loaf of bread in hand. As she hurries down the road, not watching where she's going, the King is shown going the other way, directly after the events of the last chapter, head hanging in defeat. The two of their heads knock into eachother as they rush by. The King's pompadour, combined with the Queen's loaf of bread, form the shape of a heart. The two of them instantly fall in love, and gaze into eachother's eyes. Chapter 5 - The Season for Meadowlarks The King and the Queen are together, looking very happy. They do multiple activities together, including eating ice cream, helping eachother get a rare mushroom from the side of a cliff, and flying through the sky together. At the end of their day, they're lying next to each other in an open meadow, sitting on top of a flower patch shaped like a heart. Chapter 6 - Twinning Serpants Now back at his home, the King is happily blowing bubbles in his drink while thinking about The Queen. However, the High King seems less than happy to see his change in attitude, and scolds him angrily. As The King walks away, blatantly ignoring his father, the High King knocks him over the head to get his attention. Wagging his finger in The King's face once too much, the King reacts aggressively, and forcefully punches his father in the face, sending him sliding across the ground into a flower pot. The High King begins to get up ominously, and the King prepares for the worst, but he simply stands up, and walks away without another word. The King watches him walk away, and looks shocked for what he's done. Chapter 7 - No More Monkeying Around The King is standing outside of his father's room, looking guilty and afraid. He peers in through a crack in the door to see what his father is doing, and finds his father sitting at his desk, looking at something: the trophy he had thrown over the bridge in Chapter 2, to the King's surprise. The King realizes that his father fished the trophy out of the river after he threw it. He begins crying, feeling horribly guilty, and rushes to his father's side in apology. The High King throws his arm out suddenly, but gently lays his hand down on The King's head, showing his forgiveness. Chapter 8 - The Animal's Paean The High King is meeting the Queen for the first time, and seems to approve immediately. The King, Queen, and High King spend a fun filled day together, having a picnic, sightseeing (which the High King makes a rainbow to brighten up the scene.) , riding in a hot air balloon, horseback riding, and visiting the beach. At the end of this last activity, however, the High King goes into a coughing fit, and collapses onto the ground. The King and Queen rush to his side, worried for his health. Chapter 9 - The Lion Never Falls In the winter, at The King's home, the High King is sick in bed. The King and Queen are reading together in the living room, and the High King calls them to his room. As soon as The King opens the door, the High King drops his crown onto the King's head, officially deeming him fit to be the new King of All Cosmos. The King and Queen look shocked, and the High King, now crownless, smirks and gives the King a thumbs-up before dropping his head, appearing to now be dead. The King and Queen rush to his side once more, but realize that he is only sleeping. The camera closes up to the sparkling crown on the King's head as the scene ends. Chapter 10 - Long Live the Cosmos Once again in the hospital a few years later, the King is pacing back and forth in a waiting room. The King appears very worried. Suddenly, he hears a baby crying from the hospital room, and rushes to it as a nurse comes out to call him in. The King and Queen are then shown looking happily down on the Prince, newly born and wrapped in a blanket. Now taking an appearance strongly resembling the Katamari Damacy opening, the King and Queen celebrate the Prince's birth, jumping up and down together with the Prince. Finally, the Prince rides down the rainbow in front of the camera, and the logo of Katamari Damacy appears on the screen. Epilogue The King and Queen gaze over the Prince as the camera pans out. The King says "Prince, become big and strong just like the Sun that shines upon us all." As the camera pans out, it can be seen that many kinds of animals are affectionately staring at the Prince as well. The damera takes up to the sky, and views the Sun, which looks at the viewer and says "Will the Prince become big and strong? You, watching this movie at home, should know the answer to this question." Category:We ♥ Katamari